Sarah vs The Stranger
by eckesg1
Summary: One night, Sarah is brought to see a mysterious stranger who tries to help her. Contains 3.08 spoilers


AN: I don't own anything. I felt that my rant last night was really…boring, so I decided to put it in a more interesting way.

Sarah vs. The Stranger

Sarah Walker was led into the dark room by two armed bodyguards, bigger and stronger then she had ever seen. She didn't remember getting taken, she remembered going to sleep with Shaw and then she was here. She was very frightened and yet curious at the same time.

The dark room suddenly lit up and there in the center of the room was a table with a man sitting at it. He was pretty young and he seemed very calm, in fact he was eating his dinner. He looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Ms. Walker" he said in a very British accent. "Here at last. Please sit down."

She knew she should at least try an escape, but for some reason, her brain did not comply. She slowly moved the seat on the other side of the table.

"That will be all boys. Would you take my plate? Thank you." The bodyguards took the plate and left the room. As soon as they shut the door, the lights around the table dimmed. Sarah thought that they took a page out of the game show book.

The man opened a folder and began to speak.

"Ms. Walker, it has come to my attention that you seem to be in some emotional distress as of late. Whether its concern over Chuck or making out with Shaw or whatever, it seems that you are in a quandary, is that right?"

Sarah gasped. How did he know about her?

"I've been watching you" continued the man "For three years, to be exact. And I have come to the determination that my input is needed."

"Who are you?" asked Sarah.

"That's not important. What is important is my belief and that is… that you, Sam Lisa, have been very selfish and quite bitchy."

Sarah frowned. "What right have you to…,"

"YOU WILL NOT TALK UNLESS I TELL YOU, UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed the man, and thunder was heard. The man turned around and mumbled "Huh, nice touch." He then turned back towards Sarah, who was clearly shaken.

"As I was saying, your friend Chuck Bartowski is being transformed into a CIA Agent. An agent with no soul and no feeling in his body. Over the past couple of months, you have noticed a change in him. You have told Mr. Shaw about this."

"Ms. Walker, you are the only person who can save him from this fate. Chuck can't save himself; he wants to prove himself and will not have the guts to stop eventually. The Major and Mr. Shaw welcome the change and his family doesn't know about the change. So it's fair to say that you are the only one. And what have you done?"

Sarah looked at him with fear and confusion.

"You have put yourself above this man. You have taken his rejection of you in Prague to heart, and you have not even mentioned to him your fears. Instead, you draw comfort from a man who doesn't give a damn about Chuck and only cares about himself."

"But…But…" Sarah stammered.

"You were more comfortable with telling Shaw than telling Chuck. Well then Ms. Walker, I have three words for you."

He looked straight into her eyes and into her soul.

"Suck it up."

Sarah was puzzled.

"Yes, Ms. Walker, Suck it up. Do you think you are the only person in the world to have experienced rejection? Do you think rejection only happens to you? So you shun away, regardless of the situation put in front of you, because your feelings WERE HURT!"

"This man's soul is slowly being eaten away. And you choose to do WHAT? NOTHING! You run from the problem like a scaredy –cat. One man's soul is MUCH MORE important than your feelings being hurt!"

"But he chose this life." pleaded Sarah.

"OH, REALLY?! WHO TOLD HIM THAT HE COULD BE ANYTHING HE WANTED TO BE! WHO TOLD HIM THAT HE WAS A HERO AND THAT HEROES WERE "HER TYPE"?

Sarah first showed shock and then began to tear up.

"HE DID FOR YOU, MS. WALKER! HE DID IT TO IMPRESS YOU TO GET YOU TO STAY WITH HIM! HIS CHANGE IS YOUR DOING MS. WALKER, AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP IT! AND YET YOU SHUN AWAY FROM HIM, NOT VOICING YOUR CONCERNS OR TELLING HIM HOW YOU FEEL!"

"But, our jobs…" sobbed Sarah.

"I'm not telling you to tell him that you love him yet. All you need to do is let him know what your concerns are about this. Show that you give a damn, instead of running into the arms of the two-by –four."

The man then put a hand on her shoulder as she wept.

"If you don't want to do this for him, do it for Ellie, Devon, Morgan, his father and all of his family and friends. They will never forget it and I doubt that you will forget either."

Sarah took a deep breath. She knew what to do.

"Are we good?" asked the man. Sarah nodded.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Now go out the door and think about this."

Sarah suddenly jolted awake. She saw that she was still in bed with Shaw snoring. She regained her composure and remembered what the man said.

She got dressed and left Shaw's apartment. She had a lot of work to do.

**Three weeks later**

A man sat at home and turned on the television set. On it was Sarah and Chuck and they were embracing lovingly. She had just told him that she loved him.

The man smiled and said. "Well done, Ms. Walker. Well done."

AN: Please review.


End file.
